SONIC KOMBAT!
by Pwnisher2299
Summary: Who will emerge victorious in these brutal series of battles that pit Sonic characters aganst each other in a fight to the death? Starting with Sonic vs. Shadow! Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Sonic vs Shadow

**Welcome, to the first in a series of epic battles. In this story, each chapter will be a fight between two Sonic characters. The chapters are not intertwined, so characters that have been killed may reappear in future additions. This will be a fight to the death, in the style of Mortal Kombat. Let's began with the longest running rivalry in the series, Sonic vs. Shadow. Enjoy!**

Sonic was ticked off beyond belief. Once again, Shadow has stood him up, insulted him, and made a total fool out of him! And he calls him fake?

Wasn't Shadow the artificially created one? Didn't his speed come from his shoes, not his skills? On top of that, Sonic was here first! To Sonic, all that is what made Shadow the fake!

Now, it was time to end this once and for all! He would prove that he was the stronger one! He sped through the city, looking for the emo faker.

He found him standing on a large cliff, overlooking the city. "Hey! Emo!" Shadow turned to see him. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"What I want is to kick your fake ass!" He stood in front of Shadow, more angry then he had ever been in his life. "I challenge you to a fight to the finish, the winner is the real ultimate life form1 The loser, will be dead."

Shadow smirked. "I accept your challenge. I always wanted to terminate your little blue-"

FIGHT!

Before he could finish, Sonic tackled him down the cliff.

As they fell, Sonic shoved Shadow's face into the cliff side, leaving a long gash down it. Then he grabbed him and forced him underneath him. They landed with a hard thud. Shadow had absorbed most of the impact, so it didn't bother Sonic. He had made the first move. Now it was just a matter of wearing him down.

Shadow activated his rocket shoes and flew up, grabbing Sonic by the legs. He flew fifty feet in the air and threw Sonic towards the ground.

As Sonic fell, he grinned to himself. He had brought his secret weapon! The chaos emeralds! He summoned them, stopping his fall. He hovered in the air as the emeralds floated around him.

They spun faster, and faster, until they vanished, and Sonic burst into a flash of golden yellow. He had become Super Sonic! He sped back up to Shadow, tackling him. They flew at the speed of sound, the atmosphere burning around them as the sped through it.

It didn't hurt Sonic in his super form , but it caused Shadow to burst into flames from the heat. When they reach Space, the flames stopped. Sonic grabbed Shadow by the throat and began pounding his face over and over again.

Shadow grabbed onto Sonic and absorbed the chaos energy he radiated, becoming Super Shadow. He blasted Sonic away and fired a chaos spear at him.

Sonic dodged it and flew around in circles around Shadow, who continued to fire at him. Chaos spears flew in every direction as Sonic whizzed by Shadow again and again at incredible speed.

Sonic was just toying with Shadow. Ticking him off to wreck his concentration. His shots were becoming sloppy, off target. Finally, they both grew tired of this game and charged at each other. Shadow rammed into Sonic and flew across space with him, smack into the ARK.

The force of their impacted drove them straight through the hull of the station where they had once fought against and with each other. They flew through the station, smashing giant holes through the metal walls.

They came out the other side of the ARK, and continued their fight. After about twenty minutes of fast punches, kicks, and dodges, Shadow began to weaken. Sonic grabbed him, and sped down back to Earth.

Their yellow glow began to fade as they fell, with shadow on the bottom of them. They were running out of chaos energy. But Sonic didn't care. He began to feel the heat of the atmosphere burning him. He bared his teeth in a snarl, baring the pain.

They hit the ground with a mighty BOOM! Leaving a huge crater at the sight of their impact. They had landed in the middle of a huge canyon.

Shadow lay in the center of the crater. Sonic stood over him. Shadow slowly opened his eyes. "Had enough?" Sonic sneered.

He couldn't believe it! Sonic was winning! How could this have happened? He jumped to his feet and sped out of the crater. "Come back here, coward!" Sonic yelled as he charged after him. They ran side by side across the desert, ramming into each other, and using homing attack when one of them fell behind the other.

They ran across the desert into a city. They raced through the streets, until Shadow tripped Sonic, sending him flying into a street pole, bending it. Shadow picked up a nearby motorcycle and swung it at Sonic. Sonic dodged it a few times, but Shadow got lucky, and hit him, sending him through a nearby store window.

Sonic jumped out of the window, covered in cuts. "He smiled and began laughing. "What's so funny?" Said Shadow? "Look at the sky." Said sonic, still laughing.

Shadow looked up, and saw the sun was setting. "So what?" Sonic continued laughing as he began to transform. His fur grew thicker, his teeth and claws longer. He had turned to his werehog form!

He stretched his arms and grabbed the motorcycle from Shadow's hands, and hit him over the head with it. Then he grabbed Shadow, and threw him across the city. He landed with a smack against a wall and slid down it into a dumpster.

"Right where you belong." Growled Sonic. Shadow burst out of the dumpster and charged at Sonic. Sonic stretched his arm towards shadow, causing him to run straight into his fist.

The impact caused shadow's legs to fly out from under him, and he laid there in the street.

Sonic pounced on him, and pummeled him with his fists, over and over, grunting with each hit, driving Shadow into the ground.

He continued this until the sun came up again, and he reverted back to normal. By now, Shadow was almost unrecognizable. His face was so bloodied and beaten, you wouldn't even know it was him.

Sonic climbed out of the hole he had pounded into the ground, dragging Shadow with him. "Do you surrender now? Do you conceed that I am the superior?"

"N…n…..never." Shadow spat blood. "Very well."

FINISH HIM!

Sonic sped up the side of the tallest building nearby. He stopped at the top staring down at Shadow, who was just barley able to get on his feet. Sonic curled into a spinning saw, and flew down at Shadow.

Shadow saw him coming at him. He was too weak to move. All he could do was wait. He closed him eyes. "Maria….here I come."

Sonic came straight at Shadow and went straight through him. He landed behind him, like he had missed. Then, a crack traveled straight down the center of Shadow's body. And he split in two, sawed in half.

SONIC WINS!

FATALITY!

"Finally, I am the real ultimate life form." Sonic walked away from the messy scene, tired but proud of his accomplishment. On top of a near by roof, A mysterious figure watched Sonic as he triumphantly strode away.

"You'll pay for this Sonic. I will avenge Shadow's death. I swear it." Cursed Rouge as she flew away.


	2. Knuckles vs Rouge

Rouge glided towards Angel Island, dressed in her ninja suit. Once again, she would try to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles. She had lost track of how many times she had tried. It had been a full year since the first time she tried to take it.

Knuckles was growing more and more frustrated with her repeated attempts to steal what it was his duty to guard. Every time, he had thwarted her. But, she was sure that this time, she would have it.

She glided silently through the trees, keeping an eye open for Knuckles, or any traps he might have set since their last encounter. He didn't do it often, but you knew when he would.

She saw it in her sight. The shrine. And on top of it, the giant green gem, the thing she desired more then anything. Knuckles was no where in sight, now was her chance!

But wait. This was too easy. There had to be a trap. She slowly walked towards the shrine, searching in every direction. Nothing. No Knuckles, nothing flying at her.

Maybe he was find some food or something. She took another step towards the shrine. Suddenly, and gloved fist burst from munder the ground and grabbed her ankle!

She was caught off guard and fell on her face. Knuckles burst up from the ground behind her. He had burrowed under the island and was waiting for her!

"This has got to be at least the hundredth time you've tried to steal my emerald!" He said angrily. "I'm fed up with you! Leave now, and never come back, or you will see what echidnas do with intruders!"

Rouge rolled onto her back and smiled. "Oh please, you couldn't even touch me, let alone hit me." "This is your last chance." Knuckles said through gritted teeth. "Leave, or die!"

"Now, you wouldn't kill me would you?" Rouge made puppy dog eyes, trying to appear innocent. "Your not fooling anyone." Said Knuckles. "Now, go!" He pointed to the edge of the island.

"If you were man enough to hit me, you wouldn't have given me a chance to escape." "That's it!"

Knuckles sent his fist flying towards Rouge's head. she rolled out of the way, letting it leave a large hole in the ground where her face was.

She jumped onto her feet. and did a spinning kick towards him. He ducked, and grabbed her leg, He threw her off balance, and flipped her over him, slamming her into the ground.

Then, he spun around in circles, still clutching her leg, and let go, sending her flying into a tree. Pain exploded across her face as she hit the trunk.

"Ready to give up yet?" "Never!" She flew up into the air and came speeding down towards him, her foot outstretched in front of her.

He held up his hand and caught her foot as it neared his face. He swung her into another tree. "Is that all you got? Your muck slower then usual."

"I was holding back on you." She said angrily. "But now, I'm gonna kick your red ass!" She charged at him with a screw kick.

He sidestepped out of the way, grabbed a nearby tree, and yanked it out of the ground. Hw swung it at Rouge. She jumped over it and ran along its trunk, kicking Knuckles in the face when she reached the end.

He grabbed her by the neck and started punching her in the face and gut. She kneed him in the groin, then did an axe kick to his head while he was doubled over, burying his face in the dirt.

He yanked his head out of the ground and charged at her like a raging bull. She flipped over him and slammed her boot into his back, nearly breaking it.

He lay on the ground, grunting in pain. "Now, that should keep you busy for a while." She said. "Back to that emerald." She casually strode up the shrine stairs.

"No….not again." Knuckles groaned. He couldn't let her win. Not this time! With a mighty force of will and a grunt, he forced himself onto his knees.

Rouge had tied some rope slung across her shoulder, and had tired it around the master emerald. She flew up into the air, lifting it off the ground. But, it was heavy, and she could only lift it a few feet.

"Stupid giant rock." She muttered. Then, she saw what she least expected to see. Knuckles charging up the shrine towards her!

He jumped into the air and tackled her. She dropped the rope, letting the emerald fall back onto the shrine. They landed behind the shrine, with Knuckles on top of her.

He grabbed her by the throat and stood up, holding her in the air. He raised his first, and stabbed her in the eyes with the spikes on his hand, blinding her.

She screamed in pain as Knuckles dropped her. She covered her eyes with her hands, blood staining her gloves. Knuckles saw his chance to end this once and for all.

He went up behind Rouge, grabbed her head, and twisted. SNAP!

KNUCKLES WINS!

FATALITY!

Her body crumpled to the ground like a doll. He dragged her to the edge of the island and held her over it. "Goodbye, Rouge. Rest in peace."

And he dropped her. He watched her body as it fell to the ocean. SPLASH! He trudged back to the shrine, sore and exhausted, but glad that that nuisance would never bother him again.


	3. Tails vs Fiona

**Hello once again. Remember when Fiona slapped Tails, and betrayed the freedom fighters? Well, now Tails is going to get his chance for revenge! Who will survive this round? Let's find out!**

Tails drove his truck into his base, after another night of havoc. He had just busted an entire warehouse full of thugs, and was ready to call it a night. He wasn't the sweet, innocent fox he was before.

Now that he was an adult, he used the skills he learned while in the freedom fighters, and his own brains, to become a bounty hunter and mercenary. He had built himself a base around his lab, with an armory, gym, training room, and anything else he would need.

He drove his truck into his garage, parking it next to his tank. (For special occasions.) He stepped out of his truck. He wore a black vest, with black pants and combat boots. Along with black, fingerless gloves and an eye patch. He was covered with a multitude of weapons.

"Another night, another blood bath." He said, as he closed the truck door. He went into his armory to put his weapons away.

Just when he finished, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Tails, I have another job for you." It was Sally. "Sal, I just got back from another tough job. I'm tired. Can't it wait?" "This is urgent. It's Fiona."

Tails dropped the gun he was holding. "Fiona…..that name is a hole in my heart." "Yes, we all know what happened with you and her. She and her gang are causing trouble in down town Mobotropolis. They just blew a hole in the side of the bank and are loading all the money into a stolen armored truck. We want you to take her, Dead or Alive. "

"Why me? Why not Sonic?" "He's busy elsewhere. You're the best man for the job, and you've been a real help to us in the past. I'm offering a bounty for Fiona. 10,000 mobians. "

"I'll take it." He said, hanging up. He put a hand to his cheek where Fiona had slapped him, right before she had betrayed the freedom fighters and went with Scourge. That was over ten years ago. Recently, they had formed their own gang, and begun focusing on banks and museums.

He went back to his arsenal and began choosing his weapons for the job. He had been waiting a long time for a chance like this. Tonight, he would make the girl who stole his heart, then smashed it, suffer.

Downtown Mobotropolis, 12:30 AM

A gang of ski masked robbers were loading an armored truck with sacks of cash, next to a bank with a huge hole blown in its wall. "Move faster!" Said Fiona, the leader of the group. "There's no telling how soon they'll send someone!"

Just then, a bright light shown across the street, coming closer, and closer. They knew instantly that the lights were attatched to a vehicle. a vehicle, that was heading straight for them. Fiona ordered her lackeys to fire at the black SUV heading for them.

They aimed their guns and fired, but the shots bounced off the bullet proof glass and surface of the truck. Then, the driver jerked the wheel to the side causing the SUV to spin hard. He stuck an uzi out the window and fired as the vehicle spun, shooting Fiona's minions as they all fell, lined in a circle.

Then the SUV turned around and charged straight at Fiona. Just as it was about to hit her, she jumped on to the hood, and ran along the roof of the vehicle, jumping off the back.

The SUV stopped, and the door opened. A black boot stepped out, followed by another. The boots were followed by a body, the body of Tails. He had a shotgun and Ak-47 on his back, two magnums at his sides, a combat knife in his boot, a titanium bat in his hand, and a long chain wrapped around his waist.

Fiona stared at the figure. At first he looked almost intimidating. Then she saw his twin Tails. She instantly knew who he was. "Well, if it isn't little Tailsy. Did you miss me?" She asked mockingly.

"Actually, no" Said Tails, scowling. "Do you remember when you betrayed me and Sonic, insulted me, slapped me, and went with Scourge?"

"Ah yes." Said Fiona, smiling. "How long has it been? Ten years?" "Precisely" Said Tails. "Ten years, you have gone unpunished for your crimes. For the first two, I grieved over what happened. But after that, I realized what you really are. A cruel, heartless, backstabbing b!&%$."

"Aw, Tails. Your such a sweet talker." Fiona said in mock affection. "Shut up! For ten years I've waited for this moment. I'm getting paid for this, but I'm not doing it for the money. I'm doing it for your blood!"

FIGHT!

Fiona pointed her pistol at Tails and fired. Tails swung his bat and sent the bullet flying past Fiona's head. "How did you….." "I've been training a lot since last time." Said Tails. "My reflexes are much quicker now. I've been working out too. Enough to break every bone in your body!"

He charged at Fiona, bat raised. Fiona holstered her gun and caught the bat as he brought it towards her head. She yanked it out of his hands and hit him in the gut with the bottom of the handle. Tails' muscular abs absorbed most of the blow, and he didn't even flinch.

Fiona swung the bat at his head. He ducked and spun, tripping her. He sprang back to his feet, and grabbed his shotgun, pointing it at Fiona's head. She rolled out of the way just before he pulled the trigger.

She kicked the shotgun out of his hand and got back on her feet. Tails grabbed the AK-47 and fired at her as she ran behind a car. He continued firing into the car, hoping some of the bullets would go through. They did, but they missed Fiona. She sat there in a ball as they flew through the doors and windows of the car around her.

Click. Click. The gun was empty. Fiona heard the gun clicking and made a run for it. Tails dropped the gun and grabbed the chain around his waist and swung it behind his, then at Fiona. It wrapped around her neck, gagging her. He pulled on the chain, reeling her in.

When she got close to him, he began choking her with the chain. She grasped at the chain, struggling for air. Tails had a look of complete hatred on his face. For what she did, he would give her no mercy.

Fiona desperatley tried to get the chain off her neck. Finally, she elbowed him in the groin. But she was rewarded with a sharp pain going up her elbow. Tails grinned. good thing he wore his steel cup to this fight.

Fiona was on her knees. She grabbed the knife in Tails' boot and stabbed him in the leg. Tails let go of the chain and yelled, pulling the knife out.

As the chain unfurled from her throat, Fiona gasped loudly. Tails unholstered his magnums and pointed the at her. "Don't try to run." He said. "I'll easily be able to hit you."

Fiona knew she couldn't get out of this. Unless…. "Tails, wait. She said, holding up her hands. "I know you want to kill me. But, please, at least give me a chance. Let's both fight each other, no weapons."

"So, I'll put down my guns, you'll drop yours, and we try and kill each other fair and square?" Said Tails suspiciously. "Yes. This way, we're even."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm equally good with fists as I am with guns." The threw there guns to the ground and charged at one another. Fiona punched. Tails ducked it and grabbed her arm, flipping her over his shoulder. Then he slammed his elboe into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He got up and stomped on her, over, and over again.

She grabbed his foot and twisted it, sending him onto his stomach. She got up and kicked him in the head. tails ignored the pain, and yanked her legs out from under her. He crawled on top of her and sat on her stomach. He raised his fist.

This was it. The moment he had been longing for, for ten years. He stared at Fiona. The look of terror and defeat on her face. "Go on." She said with great contempt. "Finish it."

Tails paused. As if hesitating. Then he opened his fist, and smacked Fiona hard across the face. She gritted her teeth at the stinging mark on her face. "Doesn't feel very good, does it?" Said Tails as he got off of her.

"Your not going to kill me?" She said, shocked. "No. I'll be taking the money you stolle and returning it. I'll let you live so you can tell Scourge how you were beaten by a "Two Tailed Freak".

Anger swelled in Fiona. How dare he do this to her! She would have rather died then admit that she had been beaten and humiliated by him. She grabbed the knife Tails had dropped earlier and ran at him from behind.

As she was about to stab him, Tails spun around, and caught her arm, twisting the knife out of her hands. Then he jabbed her hard on the forehead, shoulders, and stomach in quick secession.

"What did you do?" She asked. "The Four Strike Star." He said. "I just struck four vital pressure points on your body. They are now shutting down, along with your entire nervous system. From my guess, you have about a minute to live."

Fiona's eyes widened. She began to cry. But, it wasn't out of fear. It was from remorse. "Tails….please….forgive me." She said between sobs. Tails bent down and looked into her eyes.

He could see that she honestly did regret what she had done. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips for ten seconds. "I forgive you." He whispered.

Then Fiona fell over on her side. Dead.

TAILS WINS!

FATALITY!

Tails slowly walked back to his truck, re-gathering his weapons. HE sat in the drivers seat and pulled out a notebook from the glove box. In it was a list of names. He crossed off the name "Fiona." The next name after hers was "Scourge."

**Didn't expect that Fiona would beg for forgiveness, did you? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to watch for the next one, it's gonna be a real blast! See ya! **


	4. Blaze vs Cryo

**Hello, once again. This time around, I'll be using a fan character in this fight. One of my own in fact. Enjoy!**

Once again, Sonic and Blaze's dimensions were safe. It had been a long adventure, and Blaze just wanted to get back home. She had taken a portal to her world, created by Tails. But when she came out the other side of the vortex, things were very different then when she had left.

She merged in a field, that was covered with snow and ice. "Odd." She said. "It wasn't winter when I left." She figured she must have come out in the Frozenlands. So she would have to run back home.

She freezing winds and snow chilled her to her bones. She activated her flames, a firey aura surrounded her body, warming her instantly. She began running south, toward her palace.

Each of her footprints melted the snow on the ground she treaded. She swiftly moved through the frozen wasteland, until, she realized she wasn't in the Frozenlands.

There, in front of her, was her palace, completely covered in ice! The entire surrounding city was covered in snow! "What's going on?" She said in shock.

She walked through the frozen streets, repeatedly slipping on the icy streets. The city was totally empty. There was no one but her wandering the streets.

She decided she had better go to the palace and see if her parents were okay. Hopefully, they would know what was going on.

When she reached the palace, there weren't even any guards around, and the gates we're wide open. She strode into the palace courtyard, and gasped.

The courtyard was full of guards, all frozen in ice! And there, in the center of them, were two figures she instantly recognized. Her parents! The king and queen! They stood there, looks of shock and horror frozen on their faces.

After seeing this, she instantly knew who was responsible. "Cryo." She ran into the palace, ramming the doors open. Even the inside of the palace was totally frozen. The floor was all ice, ice stalagtites hung from the ceiling, guards stood frozen at their posts. Even the walls were iced.

She ran through the lobby, trying to get a grip on the icy floor. Finally, she just skated across the floor, burst through the enormous doors, into the throne room.

There, sitting on an icy throne, was a cat, with jet black fur, and blue armor that covered his whole body except for his head.

"Ah, my dear sister. I was hoping you would come." Blaze bared her teeth. "What have you done, Cryo?" "Well, with you in a completely different world, I thought it would be the perfect time for me to take my revenge, and get back the kingdom that was rightfully mine."

"Why? Why would you make the entire kingdom suffer?" "Well, I was so used to the cold, after living in the Frozenlands for so long. So, I figured I'd make all the world like my previous kingdom."

"You killed our parents over this?" "No. They're not dead. They are merely in suspended animation, frozen forever. The look on their faces is a memory I will treasure forever. Only by defeating me can they be freed."

Cryo stood up from his throne. "I've been waiting for you here, to finally have my revenge on the one who stole my kingdom from me." He held out his hands, he began freezing the air around him two create two curved ice swords, sharp and unbreakable.

"It's not my fault father chose me!" Said Blaze. "I don't care whose fault it is." Said Cryo menacingly. "All I know is that you're here, and now, I can finally kill you!"

FIGHT!

Cryo leapt into the air, and held his swords out in front of him for a double bladed strike. As he came down, Blaze caught the blades in her hands, slicing her palms. Cryo pushed his blades down hard, forcing her arms back. They stood there, locked together, Blaze tried to melt the swords. Fireballs ignited in her hands, as the flames covered the blades. But they would not evaporate.

"Foolish girl." Said Cryo, sneering. "My blades are super permafrost! No amount of heat will destroy them!" He lifted his blades and swung them down, but Blaze back flipped away.

He raised his hand, and there was a loud cracking sound. Blaze looked up. The stalagmites covering the ceiling were breaking! He was making them drop on her! She zigzagged around the room as the giant ice points rained from the ceiling, shattering when they hit the floor.

She dashed at Cryo, tackling him. He kicked her off of him and stood up. Her held out his palm and several small icicles flew from his hand at Blaze.

Blaze met the attack with a wall of fire in front of her, melting the icicles as the made contact with it. Cryo thrust his hands into the air. Suddenly several ice pillars rose from the floor, raising them into the air on top of them. 

They jumped from the top of one pillar to another, throwing fireballs and ice blasts at each other. Cryo tried raising the pillar Blaze was standing on to smash her into the ceiling a few times, but she quickly jumped off before he could.

Blaze jumped down to the floor, and kicked the pillar Cryo stood on, causing it to break and fall. Cryo jumped in mid air and pointed his blades down, in a attempt to impale Blaze as he landed.

Blaze jumped back, causing him to burry his blades in the ground. She kicked him in the chest, making him slide across the floor. She picked his swords up out of the ground, and threw one at him as he was getting up. 

The freezing cold blade pierced through his armor, sending him fly back into the wall, impaling him through the stomach.

FINISH HIM!

Cryo coughed and spat blood as Blaze drew nearer, blade in hand. "Why brother?" She asked. "It didn't have to be this way." "Your fire, I'm ice. We may be siblings, but we are naturally enemies." Cryo wheezed, his voice full of spite.

"I know we never got along." Said Blaze. "But I never hated you. I pitied you. Your heart as cold as your ice powers. Never to feel the warmth of love or compassion of others. "

"Then go ahead. End it. Kill me, for I will not stop." "Very well. But, I will do it, to end your misery, not out of hate." She raised the ice blade level to his neck. "Goodbye brother." Then she decapitated him.

BLAZE WINS!

FATALITY!

With Cryo's death, the ice and snow around the kingdom dissipated. Everyone who was frozen was freed from their icy prisons. Cryo was buried in the royal crypt, at Blaze's request.

Blaze kept Cryo's swords as a keepsake to remember him by. He may have done something horrible, but he was still her brother. She hung them over her bed in an X formation. Every night, she would look at them, and a single tear would roll down her cheek.

**I know this fight may have been shorter than the others, but I've been running low on ideas lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to watch for the next installment. **


	5. Blaze vs Cryo Alternate Ending

Blaze jumped down to the floor, and kicked the pillar Cryo stood on, causing it to break and fall. Cryo jumped in mid air and pointed his blades down, in a attempt to impale Blaze as he landed.

Blaze jumped back, causing him to burry his blades in the ground. She kicked him in the chest, making him slide across the floor. She picked his swords up out of the ground, and threw one at him as he was getting up. 

Cryo snatched the blade out of the air, twirling it behind him, just to show off. He charged at Blaze, sword held over his head. Blaze brought her blade up to block his attack.

Blaze had spent her entire life learning to fight with her flame abilities. But Cryo had spent his whole life training with swords. Blaze had little to no experience with a blade. Her attacks were simple to deflect, her defenses easy to penetrate.

He duel her across the room, pushing her back toward the throne. Finally he used his secret weapon. The Sol Emeralds appeared around him, and began spinning faster and faster, until there was a blinding flash!

There stood Cryo, his fur covered in frost, and a blue aura surrounding him. HE put his hands together and fired a continuous stream of ice energy at Blaze.

She tried to counter by firing a stream of flame. They stood there for three minutes pushing their opposite streams back and forth, until finally, Blaze couldn't take any more, and She was blown back into the throne. Freezing energy pounded into her, encasing her in super permafrost.

She sat there, trying to get free of the ice, her flame did nothing, and no matter how much she tried to move, it wouldn't break. She was a fire, trapped in ice.

"There." Said Cryo. "You got the throne after all. Forever." He laughed as he barley hear Blaze's muffled cries.


	6. Sally vs Fiona

Hey, this is Jurgen. I'm now co-writing along with Sonachet182 on the story, SONIC KOMBAT! (Insert MK Annoucer's voice there.)

Sonic, will you do the honors?

Sonic: JurgenZero34 and Sonachet182 don't own any characters. They are the property of SEGA and Sonic Team. Also, the concept belongs to Ed Boon, designer of Netherrealm Studios.

Sally Acorn vs. Fiona Fox

You know the epic gut-punch that Sally gave Fiona after she tried manipulating Tails? Well, fans wanted a bit more than that. An epic beatdown would be nice, though. Fans of Sally, this is it. Whose blood will be shed?

It was only two years after the Freedom Fighters defeated the Iron Dominion. Two years after Fiona tried manipulating Tails. Sally is now longer the sweet, tough princess, she's now earned the nickname, "Ice Queen". As of now, she stepped down from royalty, becoming a personal assassin for the Royal Acorn Council.

She gets a call from her phone. She answers, it's from her ex, Sonic.

"Sal. It's Fiona, she and the Suppression Squad are causing havoc in the city."

"No need to say anymore."

She held her fist in anger, the same one she punched Fiona with during the affair with Iron Dominion and the Anti-Mobius invasion. She was going to end this once and for all. Her eyes looked into the arsenal of various weaponry to destroy Fiona, the traitor who not destroyed Tails, but Sonic's heart, her best friend's of all people.

One motto as the "Ice Queen", when in doubt, hit back harder.

Robotropolis, 2 AM

(Note: It's abandoned at this point.)

Fiona and her gang were enjoying themselves in a small warehouse, but in two minutes, a hole blew into the wall. Smoke everywhere, the squad fell quickly. Anti-Acorn shot through her chin, others necks snapped and lastly, Anti-Tails was going to be killed. However, he ran away in fear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the princess, how royal-"

She was cut off a bullet almost hitting her, coming from a AK-74.

"Shut up. I'm here to make you pay for your crimes. Hurting the FF, Sonic and most importantly, Tails. You traumatized him... I wanted to kill you then and there."

"But you couldn't, you're too sweet and nice to do that." as Fiona was sneering.

"Not anymore. I should've killed you two years ago."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" as he pulled out a twin set of MP5s at the same time Sally pulled out twin Vector SMGs. Eyes of bloodlust... anger... hatred...

FIGHT!

They both fired. Fiona hid behind a machine and took cheap shots at Sally, but she managed to dodge it due to her experience as a cold-blooded assassin. Sally then threw a flashbang, blinding Fiona...

Sally had her in her sights, but Fiona did a desperate move, she unloaded in every direction, forcing Sally to take cover and reload. Fiona then threw a knife, landing at Sally's shoulder.

"Ahhh!"

"You think I'd fall for that?"

Sally then bull-rushed Fiona, lifting her up and power-bombing her into ground. Fiona read her move, getting her into an armbar, an painful one almost cracking it. However, Sally used her free hand, fitted with brass knuckles and punching her in the face and in seconds, she let go.

Fiona then countered with a kick to her stomach, but Sally grabbed her leg and swung her body into a pole and other parts of the warehouse. After several times of smacking her, she was ready to finish her off. Sally wasn't Sally anymore, she was possessed by her anger, hatred and full bloodlust.

"You think... killing me will make a difference?" said Fiona weakly.

"Grr..."

"Princess, what would Tails say if he saw you like this?"

"SHUT UP! Don't ever talk about him!"

"Heh... you didn't change at all." as the red fox was smirking.

She then started beating Fiona's face, but she was surprised by her armbar. She tried getting out of it, but the grip kept tightening, but Sally remembering one part of her training, slid out with ease.

Fiona was shocked at this turn of events, she then said to the squirrel

"You know, you don't have to do this. You're too goody-goody to kill me."

"Here's the things that changed me: You. Tails became a bounty hunter. Sonic became permanent leader of the FF. Me, I stepped down from that **, I'm an assassin now, for the Council."

"No... it can't be. You're the Ice Queen..."

"Hmm. Afraid now?" as Sally was smirking.

"Killing you will be the best thing I've ever done. 1. it will increase my rep 2. You'll be out of my hair for good."

"Let's go, you degenerate **!"

Sally threw the first punch, but Fiona used a quasi-Aikido counter move throwing her to the ground and trying to stomp on her. Sally weakily blocked, but Fiona pulled out a knife and slammed it in her leg, making her scream in pain. She then smirked, ** off Sally and then she punched her face with both of her fists.

"Oh my. What's the matter, princess has a boo-boo? Here, take some medicine!" as she kicked her spot.

Sally gasped in pain, stunned down there. Fiona then proceeded to beat the living hell out of Sally, but she quickly got up and slapped her hard in the face, then grabbed her face in a clinch and proceeded with a barrage of knee strikes. She then flipped over Fiona for a tombstone piledriver, she then slammed her into the cold floor, knocking her out.

Sally, seeing her work done walks away. Usually, she kept her finger on trigger as she was known to never let her guard down. She then heard a small voice saying

"You're not going to kill me... like you intended?"

"Originally, but now. I see what you are now. A shallow, broken thug beaten by "princess". I figure that's more of a lower blow than just killing you. You, one of the most feared criminals in the Destructix and the Suppression Squad, now a nothing more than a common criminal."

"AHHHH!" as she was filled with rage, knife at the ready.

"You never learn..."

Sally simply sidestepped, countered with her knife technique, slashing her gut and finally piercing it with ease. Fiona then fell to the floor, but then she stabbed Sally in the foot. Sally had so much rage in her now, she then got on top of Fiona and said

"Thugs like you are all the same. *punch* You think you're so tough, huh? You think because you were with the baddest criminal, you're bad yourself! *punch* Fact: You are my favorite people to kill! You're so shocked when you die, 'Oh, how I did get in this mess?'"

While she was talking, there was a strong barrage of punches going into Fiona's face. By the time she was finished, her hands were bloody and there was nothing left of Fiona after that. She picked her phone and called not Sonic, but the Council

"Councilmen, I have eliminated one of the threats to the Acorn Republic, Fiona Fox. Also, secondary targets, the Suppression Squad were eliminated, except for Miles Prower AKA Anti-Tails."

"Good. She has been a pain, now whose next?" spoke a councilman

"I believe Maxmillian Acorn is. My own father?"

"Yes, he has gathered a few highly trained regiments of the Royal Secret Service, Royal Army and some of the Freedom Fighters. Some key members are loyal to him."

"Wait, Hamlin, even Geoffrey and Sonic..."

"Well, no. Sonic has resisted, she secretly created a black operations branch of the Freedom Fighters, mainly gathering the most experienced from all branches, hell, even the excommunicated Sand Blasters and the former Destructix..."

Sally said thanks and went on her mission: Eliminate Max Acorn. She disappeared into the darkness while Anti-Tails looked down with fear and decided to run away. It didn't matter to Sally, she had to eliminate her own father to ensure stability...

Note: This took no time at all.


	7. Amy vs Blaze vs Rouge

**Now this is a treat! For the first time, we have a three-way fight between our favorite Sonic Girls! It's the catfight of the century! But who will emerge victorious? Let's find out! **

Okay, to make a long story short, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge are fighting over a Sol Emerald. Blaze wants it because it's her job to protect them, Rouge wants it for herself, and Amy wants it to impress Sonic.

They are standing in a triangle pattern in a field, arguing over who will get it. "It belongs to me!" Says Blaze. "I am the protector, it is imperative that I have all of them!"

"It's mine!" Says Rouge. "All the world's jewels belong to me!" "I must have it!" Says Amy. "With it, I can finally win Sonic's heart!" "That hedgehog will never love you!" Said Rouge. "Why do you think he always runs from you?"

"And no one will love you, because who falls in love with hooker?" Shot back Amy. They began arguing with one another until Blaze finally cut in. "Enough! Your both acting like spoiled children! Just give me the emerald, and I won't have to hurt either of you."

"Like you could." Said Rouge. "Wanna bet, whore?" Said Blaze. "That does it!"

FIGHT!

Rouge did a flying screw kick at Blaze. Blaze dodged it and caught Rouge's wrist as she flew past her. She spun around in a circle, swinging Rouge like a carousel. She let go, and Rouge went flying, landing twenty feet away.

Amy charged at Blaze, hammer raised over her head. Blaze caught the hammer as it came down, yanked it out of Amy's hands, and swung it at her head. Amy ducked the hammer and grabbed Blaze's leg out from under her, tripping her. Amy grabbed her hammer back and prepared to smash Blaze's head in. Blaze rolled away, causing the hammer to leave a good sized crater in the ground where it struck.

Meanwhile, Rouge was running straight at them. She did a forward flip kick, hitting Amy, knocking her back. Blaze was back on her feet. Her claws popped out from her fingertips and she began delivering several swipes at Rouge.

Rouge managed to dodge or block most of them, but one of them managed to leave a long scratch across her face. "Now you really pissed me off!" She flew up into the air, and came hurtling back down at Blaze, foot extended in front of her.

Blaze caught her foot just before it hit her, and flipped Rouge over her shoulder. While Rouge was on the ground, Blaze did an axe kick to her back, breaking her spine.

Rouge cried out in pain, but before Blaze could finish her, Amy ran up and brought her hammer down on Rouge's head.

SPLAT!

FATALITY!

"I always wanted to do that." Said Amy gleefully. "Now, let me have the emerald." Said Blaze. "So we can end this foolishness." "No!" Said Amy. "Sonic will be mine!" "Why would sonic love you just because you found a Sol Emerald? Besides, he already loves me anyway."

"WHAT!" Shouted Amy. "Yep." Said Blaze. "He even kissed me. On the lips." "I'LL KILL YOU!" Exclaimed Amy. "THEN I'M COMING AFTER SONIC!" Amy charged towards Blaze, swinging her hammer wildly.

Blaze ducked and jumped over the hammer as Amy tried to splatter her brains over the ground. Until, finally, she grabbed it out of her hands, melted it with her fire powers, and grabbed Amy by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

"This should keep you from interfering with me and Sonic, and from trying to take my emeralds." She grabbed the Sol emerald off the ground and opened a portal to her own world.

"I'll see you when I get back home." She said as she threw Amy into the portal. The portal closed instantly after Amy entered it. Blaze began walking away, Sol emerald in hand.

"They were too easy." She said. "Perhaps that black hedgehog Sonic is always fighting with will be more of a challenge."

I know this one was short, but honestly, in a fight between Amy, Blaze and Rouge, I don't think there would be much of a contest. Blaze would win easily. Next up, Amy vs Mina, by JurgenZero.


	8. Mina vs Amy

Hey, this is Jurgen. I'm now co-writing along with Sonachet182 on the story, SONIC KOMBAT! (Insert MK Annoucer's voice there.)

Julie, take the honors.

Julie-Su: JurgenZero34 and Sonachet182 don't own any characters. They are the property of SEGA and Sonic Team. Also, the concept belongs to Ed Boon, designer of Netherrealm Studios and also Capcom.

Since reception was good, I decided to write another chapter. One of the comedic, DBZ/Street Fighter-style type. This time, it's Amy Rose, the Sonic fangirl vs. the crushing girl, Mina Mongoose.

Whenever people fight over someone, it gets particularly vicious especially if it's Amy. Now, on the chapter.

Mina vs. Amy

Amy Rose has just tried chasing Sonic again. She failed, but he became very capable of losing her. There were many techniques, disguising himself, altering his scent, everything, but Amy managed to find him nonetheless. Sonic now heard of a concert, held by the Songoose, in reality, one of his friends, Mina Mongoose.

Mina used to have a crush on Sonic, until meeting her current boyfriend, Ash. She is now a famous singer, ready for her latest concert. Ash was her manager too, just waiting for her cue. He then saw Sonic trying to hide, from Amy no doubt. Ash then said

"I'm guessing you're trying to hide... well, hide in the closet. I don't think she'll find you."

"Thank You." as he was desperate.

Sonic eventually found himself in the supply closet, not knowing it was Mina's. He was holding his breath in suspense, hoping Amy didn't find him. However, he heard the door slightly creak, he then started panicking. Then he saw purple hair and it was Mina, a mongoose who had a crush on him. She's now a famous singer in Knothole. She was surprised finding him in the closet.

"Sonic?"

"Mina, look I can explain!"

All of a sudden, a familiar pink hedgehog was stirring in anger, wielding her hammer, swinging through security. She then saw Sonic, the one she loved with the singer, Mina Mongoose. She was incensed with anger, tightening her fists and yelling out

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SONIC!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Amy, I just found him here. No ne-"

"I knew what you were going to do with him! Don't lie, you little **!"

The last line made Mina snap, losing her smile, throwing down the microphone and going after Amy with anger. Ash just saw this, but the curtain was opening...

"Uh, folks... we're having technical difficulties..."

It was however too late. Amy and Mina stared at each other with full bloodlust on, the off-switch long broken.

FIGHT!

Amy came and swung her hammer like a maniac, trying to slam Mina. However, Mina had the power of super-speed (Not Sonic fast), dodging each swing with ease. Mina saw a gap in Amy's offense, she sidestepped and smacked Amy across the face.

Amy saw Mina smirk, responding with a kick across the mongoose's face, damaging her, which made her ** and heal quickly. Amy was shocked at this, but realized as a mongoose, Mina could heal quickly.

"You made your last mistake, **..." snarled Mina.

"You made yours looking at MY SONIC!"

"That's it! It's your funeral!"

Mina dashed forward, rapid-punching Amy in the face and stomach. Amy responded by throwing her hammer at Mina, hitting her, then dashing forward, what surprised Mina was Amy's proficency in Boxing as she was dominating her with technique, but it's slipping due to her anger, however, they were more powerful.

Mina was struck by a blow to the gut, making her spit blood. She responded with a haymaker to Amy's jaw, ** her off and ruining her image. That was it, she rushed Mina, lifting her up and slamming her into the ground, Powerbomb-style.

The mongoose then grabbed Amy in an armbar, crushing her arm and finally kicking her head a lot. Mina then tries running away, by some sort of chance, Amy instantly appears in front of her, doing a scissor-leg takedown, put her in a leg-lock, the grip tightening... however, Mina punches her really hard, making her grip let go.

Amy is disoriented from the blow, getting up, trying to regain her senses... However, the one thing she heard was a familiar scream

"SHORYUKEN!" as Mina's fist punched Amy upward, making her land into the ground. Amy, now losing all sense, rushes at Mina, grabbing her arms, then viciously headbutting her and doing the painful aerial piledriver onto the hard ground.

Mina was profusely bleeding, especially her head, passing out from the fighting. Amy, with one eye open, tried walking away, however, there was a heartbeat heard and a golden aura surrounded Mina's beaten form, putting fear in Amy...

"AMY!" as Mina rose up, levitating. Her hair now a crimson color, her fur, slowly being white, it was her Super form.

It shocked Amy because there was only four people that had Super forms: Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails. Now, a humble mongoose had a super form. She was now, as many people say, FUBAR or extremely screwed.

Super Mina then dashed quickly toward Amy, lifting her up, smashing her spine with her knee, making her scream in pain. The super mongoose then threw her down to the floor, knee smashing her spine again, making her gasp with pain. Mina then threw Amy's beaten form into the stage.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO THAT SKANK! SONIC IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

Amy screamed with the anger of a powerful fighter, instantly destroying the stage and sending a huge shockwave through the ground, scaring the fans.

She then felt something growing... her fur started glowing a aggressive gold, her eyes glowing red, she was turning... Super!

It was a battle... Super Mina vs. Super Amy, a fight between the two most vicious Sonic fangirls.

(*Fans start running away in fear. Especially you, Sonic.*)

Super Mina dashed forward, punching Amy in the gut, but this time it had no effect. Amy smirked and simply aimed at her head, blasting her with a energy ball. Amy surveys the damage, until being kicked in the face and thrown to the ground.

"No, I don't understand! How is it possible that you're stronger than me!" as Amy was searing with rage.

"Damn, she's much less rational..."

"MINA, YOU'RE FINISH-H-HED!"

Amy flies into the air, launching a powerful blast from her hands at Mina, but she responded with a big blast of her own, something that she calls

"Melody Wave!"

Mina's wave overpowered Amy's blast, sending her fly, crispied, but that couldn't stop her at all. She then flew as fast as Hell's messenger, grabbing Mina and dragging her into the ground...

There a came a round of the most violent fist-flying ever, Mina punching Amy in the gut, Amy headbutting and gut-punching Mina viciously. Both at that point were tiring out, Mina being more the tired of the two, slumps forward...

"YES, once this skank is dead, Sonic will be all mine! Wait... there's Blaze... damn it." as Amy was going for a overhead strike. She was in bound for a collision.

HOWEVER, Mina tricked Amy, making her let down her guard. The mongoose gave a final punch, sending her fly and then she prepared a final move, one she calls the "Vicious Thrust".

The mongoose charged up her speed, flying like a bullet toward Amy, at the point, Amy was now afraid, knowing that she would lose, tried a last-ditch final blast... but, it was too late. Mina literally pierced through the rabid pink hedgehog, guts and all. Mina then said

"Say Hello to Robotnik for me!"

The mongoose fired a ultra-level blast, ahnihilating the rabid hedgehog for good, piece by piece.

MINA WINS!

FATALITY!

(With Ownage in the thousands)

Mina then flown down, powering down and fainting. Ash then came and tried getting her to wake up, but she weakily opened her eyes, knowing that she was alive.

Sonic, however, ran away during the carnage. Ash would get him later, but Mina was his number one concern now. All of a sudden, Mina jumped up in health, all fine and all.

"Uh... HOW LONG DID YOU HAVE THAT SUPER form?

"Uh, I don't know..."

They both walk away.

EGGDOME:

"Snively, what was the power level!"

"Seriously, are we gonna go there?"

"No, what did the powerful level say?"

"Alright... It's over... HOLY CRAP! It's... It's... over 9000!"

"We're gonna be attacked by fangirls after this, are we?"

END?


	9. Flash vs Slash

**Hey, it's me again! So I got a request from Flashownz to have his OC, Flash the Cat, fight someone. I decided to pit him against my OC, Slash. Flash vs Slash, (Heh heh heh). Let's just pretend they hold a grudge against each other and are going to finish it. Enjoy!**

It's a dark night in Station Square Park. The moon shines as the only source of light, other than street lights. A cold creates a chill in the air. Through the darkness, two figures strode toward each other.

They were both as black as the night, making them nearly invisible in the darkness. Both of them could see in the dark, so vision wouldn't be a problem for them during their showdown.

One of them was Flash the cat. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, but his appearance was deceiving. He was much deadlier than he looked.

The other was another cat, names Slash. His appearance was more imposing. He wore a black steel cuirass on his torso, black pants and boots, and a black skirt with a white brim around his waist that hid his legs except for the front, which was split open.

On his right hip were two strange swords. Their handles were curved, along with the tip of both blades, and made of black steel as well. Across his right eye was a red scar, about two inches long.

They stopped walking about ten yards from each other, and stared each other down. "So, you actually had the courage to show up?" Taunted Flash.

"More courage than you." Sneered Slash. "You'll pay for what you did to Jasmina." Flash smirked. "She came on to me. I told you. Anyway, she likes me better."

"That's a lie!" Shouted Slash. "Then how do you explain this?" Flash pulled down the neck of his shirt, revealing a kiss mark. "NOW YOU DIE!" Cried Slash.

FIGHT!

He unsheathed his swords and charged towards Flash. Suddenly, a glowing field surrounded Flash. Slash brought both blades down, but they just bounced off of Flash.

"What the?" Flash grinned. "Energy shield. You can't touch me." Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound and a wisp of black smoke, and Slash was gone!

"Huh?" Flash lowered his shield. Then, there was another FWOOSH, and Slash appeared behind him, delivering a spinning kick to the head. FWOOSH! He was in front of him, with a punch to the gut.

Slash kept teleporting all around him, delivering a blow each time. By now, Flash had a black eye, and some serious bruises.

Finally, as Slash came to deliver another kick to this face, Flash grabbed his foot and twisted it, flipping Slash onto his stomach. Flash raised his hand, a glowing b all of energy forming in his palm.

Before he fired, Slash teleported again, causing Flash to blow a crater in the ground. This time, slash appeared above him, coming down on his head, driving his face into the ground.

Slash stomped on his back before getting off and pulling out his swords again. When Flash burst out of the ground, he swung both blades down in a slated style, carving an X across Flash's chest.

"That's it!" Yelled Flash. He began glowing a bright white light. Slash held up his swords in an attempt to shield his eyes. The light grew brighter and brighter, illuminating the entire park, then, BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire park was reduced to a smoking hole. In the center stood Flash. Slash was nowhere to be seen. He won! He heard sirens approaching, the local authorities coming to investigate now doubt. He decided to scram before they started asking questions.

As he turned to leave, he heard that familiar FWOOSH! Again, and felt a stabbing pain in his back, as a black blade drove its way through his spine, and protruded from his chest.

The blade drew back, and Flash fell to the ground. Behind him stood Slash, with a victorious grin.

SLASH WINS!

FATALITY!

The fool! He had teleported outside the city before the explosion, and back again after it dissipated. He teleported again, this time to find Jasmina. She and him had some talking to do.

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. And Flashownz, just to show there's no hard feelings with me killing your character, here's a little epilogue.**

Flash lay in the crater he had created. Suddenly, the wound created by Slash blade began glowing white. After the light faded, the wound had healed. Flash slowly and shakily got to his feet. "You'll pay for that, Slash. Your gonna pay."


	10. JulieSu vs LienDa

Me: Knuckles, take it away

Knuckles: JurgenZero34 and Sonachet182 don't own any characters. They are the property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

Mina vs. Amy was a comedic KOMBAT fight. This one, Lien-Da and Julie-Su will be fighting in a emotionally charged battle. Both half-sisters who have issues with each other.

Now, onto the fight...

Lien-Da vs. Julie-Su

It's been awhile since the Eggman Empire fell, a year to be exact, however, there was his private army, the Dark Egg Legion, all organized into a single coalition, able to go toe-to-toe with the Royal Army.

At the center of it all, Lien-Da was field commander, mainly in covert ops. Things were getting desperate now, one of the DEL Grandmasters, Beauregard Rabbot (Bunnie's uncle, if you don't know) has defected to the Acorn Council and is currently Colonel of the black operations branch, Shadowstrike.

Shadowstrike has been created by Sonic and Geoffrey St. John in response to the DEL's new-found ruthlessness. They took the most experienced members of the Freedom Fighters, the Secret Service, the Destructix and even the ex-communicated Sand Blasters.

One patricular member she hated was her half-sister, Julie-Su who as of now, a Shadowstrike operative. The hatred was mutual especially in one battle where Knuckles was killed in the crossfire... breaking both their hearts.

Lien-Da and Julie-Su were murderous toward each other when in close proximity.

Lien-Da has been relaxing in her base, until the alarm went off.

The lights went out, she then gets punched in the face and the emergency lights come back on, she sees a familiar pink echidna with an angry look on her face.

"YOU!"

"What's the matter? I thought you liked hitting when someone's back is turned." as the echidna still held that angry look.

"What happened to Knuckles, Julie was..."

"**! You couldn't control your own soldiers! You... *tearing* took away *tearing* my only love!" as Julie leapt at her with fists at the ready.

FIGHT!

Lien-Da took out the whip, whipping Julie-Su on the cheek. Julie-Su ignored it and glided toward her, carrying her and slamming her into the ground. Lien-Da slammed her fist into Julie's neck without remorse, then headbutted her. Lien-Da tried pulling out a knife, but Julie countered with a clothesline. Lien-Da drop kicked her half-sibling with ease, then grabbed Julie by the throat and chokeslammed her into the cold floor.

"**..."

Julie punched Lien-Da in the jaw, then headbutted her twice. Lien-Da whipped her and flung her into the wall, but Julie knew this moment was going to happen, so she pulled out her twin-barreled pistol and fired.

Lien-Da followed up with grabbing a shield and blocking the incoming bullets coming at her. Julie then threw herself at her, kicking her stomach with tons of fury. Lien-Da rolled with the punch, but grabbed her and smashed her against the wall with ease. Julie held her back in pain, seeing Lien-Da seethe with pure rage.

"You think you know what pain feels like? *punch* I loved him too! *punch* You had to take him! *punch* He was going to be mine, but you... you little **!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME. A. **. **!" as Julie jabbed her three times in the jaw after parrying her blows.

Lien-Da pulled her hair painfully, then Julie tore off one of her dreadlocks, culminating in a series of claws, scratching and bites. An extremely nasty catfight.

They were going at for one hour. However, Julie had enough, sucker punched Lien-Da in the gut and she fought back with a strong clothesline at the pink echidna.

Julie then broke Lien-Da's arm, but she broke her half-sister's leg. They were now on equal ground, they both eyed each other with hatred. They yelled out

"YOU ARE MY ENEMY. I WILL END YOU. ONCE AND FOR ALL."

They stared at each other, fingers on the holsters of their guns. Lien-Da's trigger finger twitching on her deadly heavy pistol, itching to try it out. Julie calmly held her twin-barreled pistol. What could be the final showdown for the twin echidnas, this was their final thoughts.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. This nusiance will be out of my hair for good!"

"She will fall, but then there's the rest of the DEL. No matter, I killed most of her guards anyway."

"Ready?"

"For causing your death, I'm prepared."

They both pulled out their pistols, firing a single shot. They still stared at each other, wide-eyed, still standing. However, Julie was slumping, signifying she was shot near the heart. Lien-Da snickered at this thought knowing that he killed the biggest threat to her, but then tried moving, but her arm held her back in pain...

"Damn it... so close."

Julie attempted to fire back, but Lien-Da was quicker and fired twice, one hitting her in the head and heart. Julie-Su was now dead, Lien-Da lived to fight another day.

FATALITY!

LIEN-DA WINS!

The red echidna moved in pain, trying to reach the war room. Lien-Da then called for support, recognizing someone on the other line, it was her assistant, Bunnie Rabbot.

Bunnie: Commandah! Are you ok?

Lien-Da: Killed that ** of a half-sister, Julie-Su for good.

Bunnie: You're bleeding. That's it, I'm sending help now. ETA 5 minutes.

Lien-Da: Roger that.

Bunnie: Just make it, ok, ma'am?

Lien-Da: Gotcha...

In another part of Mobius, Shadowstrike was preparing for a key covert operation against the DEL Oil Rig in the ocean. The commander, Sonic had gotten news: Julie-Su is dead. It was a low-blow for him, first Knuckles was killed, then soon after that, Amy "disappeared".

"It doesn't matter, she knew the dangers. We move onto Operation Thunderstrike, we strike tonight."

"Alright."

The Dark Egg Legion would be now in for the time for their lives... and Lien-Da would have to face it alone.


	11. Mecha Sonic vs Silver Sonic

Me: Shadow, take it away.

Shadow: JurgenZero34 and Sonachet182 don't own any characters. They are the property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

This is the next match, Mecha Sonic vs. Silver Sonic.

Silver Sonic is basically a silver robot version of Sonic. This Mecha Sonic is the only one known to go Super.

This is a DBZ/Superman-style fight in the middle of a city.

MOBOTROPOLIS. Status: Abandoned.

The once-thriving city have but all been abandoned, it was a ghost town version of New York City. The only buildings that stood above the rest were several skyscrapers, The Iron Tower, the Acorn Twin Towers (inspired by Petronas Towers and Twin Towers of LOTR-lore), the Greene Center (inspired by the Shanghai Financial Center + Burj Dubai) and finally Castle Acorn. They were decaying, a last reminder of what remained of the Acorn Republic's pinnacle city.

It is now the sight for a grand battle...

Out of nowhere, on a smaller skyscraper, a blue metal hedgehog was viewing the former city. He didn't care much for it, but his former master, Dr. Eggman finally succeeded in conquering the city until he was overthrown by the Royal Army and last he heard, his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog was in a fiery princess's arms.

"The Acorn Republic will fade away eventually. It's a matter of time."

Suddenly, something appeared out of his field of vision, it looked bright, it became bigger and bigger until he realized it was heading right toward him!

He then smacked it, the blast diverted toward another building. He then saw a familar model, it resembled him, but it was bright silver in color.

"Mecha Sonic. It's been a long time."

"Silver Sonic. It looks like you've been upgraded. Energy manipulation, quite impressive. Able to use energy blasts on me."

"Yes, Eggman made substantial upgrades to my body. However, I know what led up to his coup. I did provide the Acorn family with info on Eggman's defenses, in return, they let me control what remained of the Eggman Empire. Fools, I took control of the personal Metal Sonic death squad that he lef-"

Mecha Sonic raised an energy ball and fired it at him, then saying "You talk too much. Now to decide who is the superior..."

FIGHT!

Silver Sonic immediately dodged, the blast destroying a tall residential building and tearing it down. He looked at the devastation, but Mecha Sonic grabbed him and threw him towards the former royal castle. He landed through the rubble, then Mecha launched a flurry of energy blasts toward the former castle. He reduced the castle to rubble...

All of a sudden, Silver Sonic appears behind him, grabs him out of surprise and snaps his spine. Next, he body slammed the blue robot into a skyscraper... He then grabbed his leg, smashing him into different columns... Mecha aimed his gun into Silver's face, unleashing a energy blast.

"Damn it... No... NO... I am SUPERIOR! Not this rustbucket. I might to have to destroy this former city to put him under the grave he deserves."

Mecha then grabs Silver Sonic and then chokeslamming him into the tower, now charging his jets and now taking the silver robot with him through the whole building.

Silver then says

"Heh... You think you were going to get out alive? Fool. Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

"You should be asking yourself that same question."

"Let's end this."

Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic, instead firing at each other. They were now resorting to brute force, relying only on fists. Silver Sonic was punching Mecha with half of his strength, but Mecha parried some of his blows and then headbutted him in return. Then Mecha grabbed one arm and broke it.

"Ha! Disarmed!"

However, Silver Sonic chuckled and his torn-off arm started regenerating back, shocking Mecha beyond belief.

"What's the matter? Never heard of regeneration?"

Mecha then punched him in the jaw. Silver responded with a clothesline and a spinebreaker.

"We're evenly matched..."

"We're both breaking each other... Enjoyable, ain't it?"

"Mecha, you should feel honored, able to keep up with me. Now, it's time to end this..."

Silver Sonic backed away, then gathered his hands in a martial arts pose, then snickering while at it.

"What is he planning?" thought Mecha.

He then saw his hands gather some sort of energy into some special move. He then saw it at its maximum, he then screamed in a rage and then yelled out

"Stardust Gun!"

Silver launched a powerful energy blast, shocking Mecha Sonic and then blowing up the Greene Center along with him. The sight was incredible, the whole building was gone in an instant. Silver surveyed the area, then smiling at the knowledge that Mecha was gone.

All of a sudden...

Silver Sonic gets a kick toward the jaw, it was Mecha Sonic! He survived the blast somehow, then speared Silver Sonic and throwing him through the Acorn Twin Towers.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO DIE! DO YOU? THIS FINAL ATTACK WILL PROVE WHO IS TRULY SUPERIOR!"

Mecha Sonic turned Super, his blue self turning into a powerful golden robot, then put his hands in a Dragon-like pose and yelled

"DIE WITH THIS PATHETIC CITY!"

Silver Sonic then gathered energy again and yelled out

"STARDUST GUN! FIRE!"

"Let's see what you got! Destruction Wave!"

They both fired large energy blasts at each other, now in a power struggle, one trying to dominate the other. Silver Sonic was starting to weaken...

The Destruction Wave in a few seconds enveloped him, not even his healing ability could save him, he was ahnihiliated by the blast. Mecha Sonic now drained his energy in killing Silver Sonic...

"I did it... I did it! Just in case..."

He gathered energy with his two hands in the air, gathering his remaining power into a huge ball of pure energy.

"DEATH BOMB!"

He then threw the bomb into the former visage of Mobotropolis, enveloping it in a mushroom cloud...

UBER-FATALITY!

MECHA SONIC WINS!

-

Wow, all it took was watching DBZ again.

Rate and Review!

Next Match-Up: Scourge vs. Shadow

Dr. Finitevus: When will I get my debut!

Sonatchet: You will.


	12. Shadow vs Scourge

Me: Amy, take it away. Also, stop stalking Sonic.

Amy: JurgenZero34 and Sonachet182 don't own any characters. They are the  
property of SEGA and Sonic Team. I DON'T STALK MY LOVE!

Me: Then explain the security footage of you at the Clearview Cinemas,  
watching Sonic and Blaze. hmmm?

This is the next match, Scourge vs. Shadow

The two evil Sonics are finally gonna go at it... The "scourge" of Sonic's  
existence and his "shadow" finally end their grudge match.

Moebius (Anti-Mobius)

Shadow the Hedgehog, a GUN agent was on Moebius, not on some regular mission,  
it was a death order: Kill King Scourge. Scourge as of recent has committed a  
terrorist attack in an Overlander city. This was not a regular mission for  
him, it was personal...

Many people died on that day, but one stood out: his friends of Team Dark were  
killed in the terrorist attack along with the heroes: Tails, Sonic and Amy.

Shadow was on personal kill order from the commander himself.

He was armed with a pistol and a MP5 for close combat.

Scourge, on the other hand was prepared for anyone since he executed the  
attack...

SCOURGE'S CASTLE

Shadow entered the castle with murderous intent in his eyes, yet was surprised  
there was none of his Suppression Squad around. However, kept up his guard and  
then eventually went to the throne room. The green monster was sitting on it,  
smirking.

"So, you take blue's place as Hero? That's rich! HahaHaHaHa!"

"Shut up..."

"HaHaHaHaHaHa!"

"Well, you ever knew what happened to Fiona?" as he said with a smirk.

"What?" with anger rising.

"Fiona Fox was killed in the bombing. Well, not exactly. She was there, so I  
took. The first shot."

"You... You... BASTARD!"

"Now you know how it feels!" as he pulled out his MP5.

"I'm going the paint the walls with your blood, Shadow!" as he pulled out twin  
Desert Eagles.

FIGHT!

Scourge took the first shot by firing from the Desert Eagles. Shadow unleashed  
a barrage of fire, hitting one of the Desert Eagles out of Scourge's hands.

"Oh, Hell No! You're not getting off easy!"

"Who said I was running away?" as he pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it,  
enveloping the room in smoke.

Shadow then took advantage of the fact that Scourge was now confused, he went  
in for close combat, punching him in the gut and perform a fast combo on him,  
ending with a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Scourge landed on the ground, then  
took a potshot at Shadow's arm, it didn't work on him at all because he's the  
Ultimate Lifeform, he shrugged it off.

"Now, you get what's coming to you."

Scourge then was enraged, he kneed him in the groin and rapid-punched Shadow  
in the face. However, Shadow quickly caught him and snapped his arm. Scourge  
now felt fear for the first time, He was going to die by Shadow's hands.  
However, he had a knife for a such a occassion...

"You're done" as he quickly stabbed Shadow. He was surprised, but he kicked  
him in the gut, sending him fly into the wall.

"So, you're gonna keep doing this until I die, eh?" as Scourge was struggling  
to get up.

"Originally, it was an assassination. However, I'm making this personal." as  
there was a venomous tone in Shadow's voice.

"Heheheheh... Well, go ahead." and all of a sudden, Scourge pulled out some  
Anarchyl Beryl.

"So, risking it all to the death?"

"Always..."

Scourge then let himself painfully transform... into Super Scourge. Shadow  
knew his weaknesses, he then let his inhibitor rings come off, unleashing his  
full power. They stood, staring at each other. However, both had a trick up  
their sleeve.

Scourge had in his pocket, a knife made of Chaos Emeralds. Shadow had his  
trusty pistol.

"Our mutual "friends" are dead."

"Yeah, we're both not gonna last long."

"It's Over." both said in finality.

They spin-dashed toward each other, slashing past each other. They returned to  
their normal forms and were both extremely weaknened, however, Scourge smirked  
knowing he gave the bigger hit. However, he failed to notice Shadow smiling  
for the first time... The green devil looked at his chest, he... was Chaos  
speared. Scourge couldn't do anything at that point.

"See you in Hell." as Shadow pointed the pistol.

Scourge then ran at him for one final run, Shadow fired the pistol into his  
gut. However, Scourge was enraged and sent him out the window into the cold  
ground along with him. Shadow and Scourge were stuck in a muddy area.

He then ran at Shadow, but he grabbed ahold of his neck and shoved him under  
the mud. Scourge fought back with fury, but the black hedgehog stomped on his  
chest keeping him down...

"Fiona, here I come." were Scourge's last thoughts.

Shadow ended his life with a pistol shot to the end.

FATALITY.

SHADOW WINS!

Shadow was crippled a bit, but made it to the Star Post and got home on  
Mobius. the GUN Commander, Abraham Tower knew the results and to his surprise,  
Bunnie D'Coolette was there offering a deal.

"Shadow. we have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"We want you to join Operation Knightstrike."

"Wha... You're talking deep-cover black ops. Why would I join?"

"Scourge was funded by someone. Someone close to the senile King."

"Alright then. Who was it?"

"St. John."

Those words propelled Shadow into joining Knightstrike the next day and  
fighting the war against the newly powerful Dark Egg Legion, led by...  
Geoffrey St. John.

-

Rate and Review!

Next Match-Up: Blaze the Cat vs. Sally Acorn

Possible Match-Up: Dr. Finitevus vs. Dr. Zachary


End file.
